codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
William Dunbar/Gallery: Season 4
<< More images of William in Season 3 Earth He's Back.jpg|William surprisingly returns. Wiliam hand-heaad.jpg|He remembers nothing, according to him... William 209.jpg|Talking to the gang in William Returns. William Returns Odd and William.png|William doesn't like it that Odd is "doing some test". 444444444444.jpg|Ruffling Odd's hair after he tests if William is still X.A.N.A.-fied. Tumblr m256itUvLn1qgcflso1 500.jpg|Visiting Aelita in her room. William possessed.png|William reveals X.A.N.A.'s possession to Aelita. Capture-20121212-101215.png|In the lift. William 150.jpg|Seen in a flashback. William 153.jpg|Exhausted after being scanned. William 154.jpg|He is ready to fight X.A.N.A. and his monsters. William-vs-william.JPG|Fighting the William Clone. Oeil pour oeil 352.jpg|Possessed William uses the supercomputer. Sueurs froides 140.jpg|A Translated William deflects Yumi's fan. Sueurs froides 141.jpg|William deflects Laser Arrows. Sueurs froides 152.jpg|He's doing it well.. Sueurs froides 143.jpg|..but later gets hit. Sueurs froides 146.jpg|Using his digital power, William closes the door to prevent Odd and Yumi from leaving. imagesWilliam 11.jpg|As seen in Cold Sweat. William Spectre.jpg|Yumi defends herself from William's Zweihänder. Sueurs froides 180.jpg|William is getting really mad now. Sueurs froides 226.jpg|Odd about to hit William. William getting out of the scanner CL 93.PNG|Coming out of the scanner in Down to Earth. Tumblr m2ccsym2hM1qgcflso1 500.jpg|Reassuring his parents that he's fine, in Down to Earth. Tumblr m256cuVfYV1r7qs82o1 500.jpg|With his parents in Down to Earth. Fight to the Finish William confronts Sissi image 1.png|William distracts Sissi to help Lyoko Warriors escape. Fight to the Finish Sissi and William image 1.png|Teasing Sissi while his fellow Lyoko Warriors escape. Sissi and William Fight to the Finish image 2.png|Rejected, he decides to test his lucks on another girl. Tumblr m26f9mSXMv1rtsp3mo1 500.jpg|Seems disappointed. Jeremie and William Fight to the Finish image 2.png|Standing in the lab with Jeremie. Fight to the Finish XANA attacks William again image 1.png|Being possessed by X.A.N.A. yet again. Contre attaque 343.jpg|Possessed William faces off with Yumi in the Assembly Room. William Looking at Yumi.png|Looking at Yumi in Fight to the Finish. William Vs Ulrich.png|About to passing through a wall. Tumblr m39hpryol71rpcg7oo1 500.jpg|Possessed William about to attack Ulrich in Fight to the Finish. Capture-20070304-093416.png|X.A.N.A. leaves William's body. Souvenirs 237.jpg|Quietly asking Yumi if they've shut off the supercomputer. Souvenirs 238.jpg|Looking surprised when her answer is no. Souvenirs 243.jpg|Talking with Yumi in Echoes. Souvenirs 246.jpg|Watching Yumi walk off. Virtual 2011-10-31 0853.png|Appearance. Dark William Card-1-.jpg|X.A.N.A.-William's ID Card. tumblr m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo7 1280.jpg|Being virtualized with an unconscious Aelita in Sector 5. William and Aelita in Arena.png|William approaching Aelita in Arena. William firing smoke.jpg|Using Super smoke to attack Aelita in Sector 5. William Returns William guide Aelita in Smoke.png|Using Super Smoke at Aelita. William Returns Energy field about to hit William.png|Surprised by an Energy field. William Returns William vs Ulrich.png|Facing Ulrich. Vfdx.png|Using Super smoke to flee away from Ulrich in Sector 5. Williams new look.jpg|Facing Aelita in William Returns. William Dunbar.jpg|About to attack Aelita. William Returns William dodge energy field.png|Dodging an Energy Field. William Returns Aelita cornered by William.png|About to attack Aelita. Aelita William.jpg|William take Aelita with Black Manta. William rides Black Manta.png|Riding the Manta in the empty Desert. William levitating.png|William levitating. Renaissance 377.jpg|Levitating using his sword above the Digital Sea. XANA William on Lyoko.jpg|Possessed William in the Desert Sector. William 176.jpg|Black smoke surrounds him as he uses Tower Control. William 177.jpg|Concentrating. William 179.jpg|He takes a stance before levitating. William 180.jpg|Distant Tower Control. William 181.jpg|Focusing.. 12 hello handsome.png|Standing with two Tarantulas, ready to facing Lyoko Warriors. Ulrich_skips_william's_sword.jpg|William skips Ulrich's Overbike. William 185.jpg|Fighting Ulrich in Double Take. 15 ulrich vs william.png|Rival face off in the Desert Sector. William 187.jpg|William devirtualizes Ulrich. XANA William in the Desert Sector.jpg|Staring at Aelita. William 189.jpg|Blocking Aelita's Energy Field. William 190.jpg|Smiling as he confronts Yumi. Tumblr m13jmsc7431qgcflso1 500.jpg|Encountering with Yumi. 18 gasp! foul trickery!.png|Romantically stroking Yumi's cheek before pushing her to the Digital Sea. William 199.jpg|About to slice Yumi's Tessen Fans. William 200.jpg|Devirtualizing Yumi in Opening Act. tumblr_lztbybI9VT1qlvb12o1_500.png|With Zweihänder about to fight Krabs. tumblr_lztbybI9VT1qlvb12o2_500.png|Seen in Wreck Room. William 126.jpg|William is saved from the Krab just in time. tumblr_lztcgkONSs1qlvb12o1_500.png|William attacks a Krab in the Desert Sector. tumblr_lztcgkONSs1qlvb12o2_500.png|He delivers the final blow. William.jpg|In the Desert Sector. tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo1_1280.jpg|Holding his sword with one hand to attack. tumblr_lzxcrzXWZb1qlvb12o1_500.png|Seen in Skidbladnir. William 233.jpg|Noticing Ulrich sneak up.. tumblr_lzxb5ufSAk1qlvb12o1_500.png|Attacking the Skidbladnir! William_169.jpg|Commanding the Krab in Crash Course. Tumblr m2wa31O4Do1qlvb12o1 500.png|Walking closer to Aelita with the activated tower behind him. William_hits_Yumi.png|William slicing Yumi at the mid-air. William about to hit Odd.png|Charging towards Odd in Replika. William hits Odd.png|William hits Odd. William about to stomp on Odd's Hand.png|About to stomp on Odd's hand. tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo5_1280.jpg|Ordering the monsters to attack the Core of Lyoko. Tumblr lzlrk8NHxG1qgcflso1 400.jpg|Watching as X.A.N.A.'s monsters fight the Lyoko Warriors. Tumblr m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo3 1280.jpg|Standing with two Tarantulas. XANANA victim.jpg|Sneaking up behind Yumi in a tower in The Lake. William 155.jpg|Trying to break out of X.A.N.A.'s possession. William try to break free.jpg|It seems very painful. William Looks up to Yumi.png|Looking up to Yumi, seems has returned to his old self. William and Yumi.jpg|With William out of X.A.N.A.'s grasp, Yumi tries to help him… William 165.jpg|A still-possessed William about to attack Yumi. William_238.jpg|Driving the Rorkal in Lost At Sea. Experience 194.jpg|Tarantula riding in the Forest Replika. William 13-1-.jpg|About to destroy Yumi's Tessen Fans. William 142.jpg|Enters a Tower. William 143.jpg|Inside a tower in Lab Rat. William 144.jpg|Walking to the center of the platform.. William_145.jpg|About to enter Code: X.A.N.A. Lab Rat Code XANA image 1.png|Just put in Code X.A.N.A.. Bragging Rights Aelita vs William image 1.png|Preparing to fight Aelita. Bragging Rights Arrows cant hurt supersmoke image 1.png|Odd's Laser Arrows cannot hurt him while he's using Super Smoke. Bragging Rights William supersmokes under Odd image 1.png|''"Supersmoke!"'' Bragging Rights William is defeated image 1.png|William's map icon is blue in Bragging Rights. Kiwodd 292.jpg|Riding in the Ice Sector. Kiwodd 296.jpg|Jumping off the Tarantula before being hit by the Overbike. tumblr_m0eckmXlRk1qjtcmlo9_1280.png|''"You lose no matter what, Aelita!", William says after Aelita destroy the Simulation Bubble. William devirtualizes Aelita.jpg|Angrily devirtualize Aelita in ''Distant Memory. Hard Luck Watch out William image 1.png|About to be devirtualized by the rock pillar in Hard Luck. Cv.png|Racing against Aelita to get to the tower in Guided Missile. William-dunbar-07.jpg|Capture Aelita in Super smoke. William-dunbar-08.jpg|His hand hitted by Yumi's fan. Kiwi superstar 327.jpg|"Nice Shot Aelita", William says after Aelita unintentionally devirtualize Odd. Kiwi superstar 345.jpg|Holding her over the Digital Sea. Kiwi superstar 347.jpg|"Victory!" Kiwi superstar 355.jpg|He desperately waiting for Franz Hopper, still not knowing Aelita's trick. Il_est_sense_d_etre_insense_338.jpg|About to get devirtualized by Yumi's Tessen Fans in Music To Soothe the Savage Beast. tumblr_m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo5_1280.jpg|Riding his Black Manta in Down to Earth. Down to Earth William rides the Kolossus image 1.png|Standing on the shoulder of Kolossus. Down to Earth XANA William watches image 1.png|Laughing at Ulrich's and Yumi's useless attempt to attack the Kolossus. Down to Earth Ulrich and William fight on the Kolossus image 1.png|Fighting Ulrich on the Kolossus. Down to Earth XANA William Victory image 1.png|"Victory!", William says when the Kolossus approaching the Skidbladnir.. Retour 328-1-.jpg|..before he devirtualized by Odd from behind, thus freeing him from X.A.N.A. XANA William flashback Eps95.png|Possessed William in a flashback in Echoes. Capture d’écran (1050).png|William in the Season 4 trailer Capture d’écran (1037).png|William in another version of the Season 4 trailer >> More images of William in Evolution Category:William Category:Season 4 Category:Gallery